fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Maeda
-''Aye Caramba!'' Cindy's catchphrase Cindy Le Fort (Shindi Re Foto) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu!. Her type is pop and her brand is Urban Queen. She is the protagonist of The Stage of Dreams! Aikatsu! Story Cindy is cheerful,funny and happy-go-lucky,she loves music,dance and cakes,she is the bestfriend of Pauline Le Loin (Who is nammed Pauline Wen Lí,Le Loin is her japanese name). She is her childhood friend they are always together and form a group called Vivid Girls or Vivid Pop,they meet Sophie when they pass the audition to enter at the Nebula Academy. She love dancing,she mostly love Hip Hop,Pauline and Cindy love dancing,she also loves carnival and circus,she loves magic tricks and has always magic stuffs like: magic wand,balloons,toy boxes,magic hat and cards. Cindy also loves cheerleading,she loves gymnastic and was the leader of the cheerleaders and the majorettes. Cindy loves summer its her favourite season,she loves warm and bright colors,she like to wear pop and vivid clothes or mexican clothes like panchos or mariachis hats or vests. Career Cindy was at first a rainbow colored idol whose theme was cats, weird and funny things with touches of fantasy. She was nicknamed Kyary Pamyu Pamyu v.2. After she changed from a circus loving girl with even more fantasy and weird clothes, she kept her nickname but her music changed a bit. Cindy decided to change completly as she matured, she wears elegant urbanized clothing, that mixes streetwear and elegant styles. She confirmed her brand to be Urban Queen matching her new style of clothing. She becamed more popular when she started acting, following the steps of her parents, her first drama series was Sea Girls, she portrays Mizune a young girl with mermaid powers. Her popularity increased when she got the role of Stella a young witch from a popular drama series named Estrella. Appearance She has a bright orange hair and eyes she has a fair skin and a ftange and wicks she sometimes has orange cat ears and tail. Personnality Cindy is very cheerful and funny she loves to makes everyone is around her happy,she likes to play with her friends or cats,she is nicknammed by Pauline Kitty Girl beccause she sometimes has cat ears and tail. Etymology Cindy is a derivation of the name Khuntia a diminutive of Alsind or Sind wich means path or road. Le (Re) is the french of the. Fort (Foto) is the french for strong. Cindy Le Fort mean The strong path. Songs *PON PON PON *Happy Happy SUMMER! *Magical Land *Sound Wave *CHU CHU RAINBOW * *Imagination Circus *Sweet Carnival *Candy Candy *Sweet Heart *Lollipop Girl *Sweet Angel *Choco Choco *Love Love Miracle *Color+Miracle *Magic Magic! *Choco Christmas *Love is magic *Best 4 Friends *Pop Rainbow *Happy-Go-Lucky! *Yume no Hajima Ring Ring *Family Party New Songs *Wandering on the Streets *Dancing on the Sun *Faith *Melody Beat *Midnight Queen *Pon De Beach! *Secret *Venus *Yoru no Uta *Midnight Rose *Angel of Passion Special Appeals *Candy Rainbow *Rainbow Rain *Sweet Land *Pop Flash *Giant Cake *Sweet Merry-Go-Round *Candy Rockets *Sonic Sound Wave *Hip Hop Step *Candy Shower *Sweet Garden *Delicious Dreams *Candy Girl *Clover Shower *Cutie Kitty *Desserts Land *Happy Shower *Love Flower *Leo Fever *Leo Miracle Sweet-Go-Round *Premium Kitty Rainbow *Kitty Rainbow *Urban Power Prism Jumps *Pop Flash *Urban Power *Colorful Tag *Rainbow Street *Colorful Graffiti *Hip-Hop Dancer *Candy Slide *Triple Fireworks Rockets *Super Merry-Go-Round! *Happy Shoot! *Bon Bon Rain! *Majestic King Lion *Sunshine Basket *Magical Trick Toy Box *Magical Train Rider! *Shiny Smile *Rainbow Road *Sunshine Beach Paradise! *Tropical Resonate Drums *Paradise Beach Under the Sea Quotes *''Aye Caramba!'' *''Nyase!'' -Cindy's way to say "hello!" or "goodbye!". *''Ouh! RAINBOW!'' -Cindy when she is excited. *''D'oh!'' *''Name of a Meow!'' -Cindy when she is in trouble. *''Nyan Nyan!'' *''Touché!'' *''Unlucky...'' *''Bestfriend for ever! YEAH!'' *''Name of a Nyan!'' Trivia *Her birthday is the 11 of August. *Her Zodiac Sign is Leo. *Her blood type is O+. *She born in Mexico. *Her favorite foods are: hamburgers,friench fries with steak,milkshakes and fried chiken. *Her disliked food is green peas. *Her favorite color is bright orange. *Her aura is composed of circus capitals,cats,coils with flags with POP write on it or suns,ice creams, light and dark orange palettes with music notes in the light orange palettes and suns at the dark orange one. *Her favorite flower is orange blossom. *Cindy sometimes sprouts cat ears and a tail,mostly when she hiccup. **When she hiccup she say "Meow!" she sometimes say it with a rough way when she panics and with an excited way when she is excited. Category:Characters Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols